Whodunnit? (rewritten)
by j.insanity
Summary: (REWRITTEN STORY) Thirteen students from Kadic are chosen to participate in what they think is a friendly scavenger hunt. Upon arrival, they realize that they were tricked; they are playing a game of life and death. When one of the students die, it is up to the remaining students to find out who the killer is before they are the next ones dead. Warning: Major character death


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters.**

"Wow, this place sure is… something."

Aelita Stones, along with Yumi Ishiyama, Jeremie Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, William Dunbar, and Ulrich Stern, filed out of the black limousine that sat parked in front of the France Manor Mansion. Roughly two weeks prior to this moment, thirteen students from Kadic Academy were selected to participate in a seemingly-innocent scavenger hunt. John Pierre Delmas selected Aelita, Yumi, Jeremie, William, Ulrich, Odd, Emily DeLuc, Herve Pichon, Elisabeth Delmas, or Sissi, Milly Solovieff, Tamiya Diop, and Taelia.

The winners of the game would win $250,000. Due to the money issues with the school, Mr. Delmas hastily accepted the anonymous offer. After all, he was bribed with $15,000. He decided that there would be no harm in letting the kids play a little game. Of course, he issued them field trip forms and demanded that they have their parents sign it.

"Yeah, Aelita," Ulrich muttered in awe, staring up at the mansion, "but the question is, what?"

Another limo pulled up behind the initial one, and seconds later, the remaining students climbed out. Yumi's eyes flicked to the side briefly before she returned her focus back onto the mansion's doors. It was as if she half-expected the doors to fly open, but it didn't happen.

"Whoa, this place is amazing!" Herve commented as he lugged his suitcases towards the entrance of the mansion. Followed by him were Emily, Milly, Tamiya, Sissi, Taelia, and Nicholas.

"Why are you guys just standing there?" Sissi demanded, glaring at Jeremie and his crew. "If you guys want to sit out here and catch a heat stroke, be my guest. However, the rest of us with brains are going to head on inside."

Odd rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to retort. He snatched up his bags and trudged up the steps that led to the entrance. The rest of them lagged behind, taking full interest in the huge, beautiful mansion that sat before them.

The inside of the mansion was even more beautiful than the outside. Aelita grinned as she scanned the area with great interest. She took note of the plush black couches, the grand piano that was placed in the corner, the pure white steps that led to the rooms upstairs, and the obvious fish tank that sat a few steps across from them. To her right was the grand dining room, which had thirteen seats pushed into a long table.

"I can't believe we get to hang around this beauty," Odd breathed. He looked as if he were about to pass out from utter amazement.

After a moment of silence spent adoring the mansion, Sissi loudly cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "I wish everyone good luck on this strange game we're about to play. On that note, it is quite clear who is going to be the winner of all that mula."

"It'll probably be Jeremie," Aelita spoke, playfully nudging the blonde genius next to her. "With his brains, he'll probably win the game before anyone else has had a chance to even try."

Jeremie's cheeks turned bright pink, but it was more with bash than embarrassment. "Oh, please. It'll most likely be you. You're just as smart, but you're swifter than I am."

"It's most likely going to be Ulrich," Sissi cut in as she waltzed over to Ulrich and leaned on his shoulder. In the process, she lightly shoved Yumi to the side. This action went unnoticed by Ulrich, but Yumi caught on quickly. She chose not to make a comment, for Sissi's sake.

"Thank you, but quite frankly, it could be anyone," Ulrich replied as she forced Sissi off of his shoulder. The girl huffed in annoyance and stalked over to Herve, who was occupying himself by pouring a glass of tea.

Odd quirked an eyebrow, witnessing this scene. "Uh, where did you get that from?"

Herve paused mid-way of pouring the tea and shifted his attention over to Odd. "What, this? I don't know. It was just sort of sitting here," he replied simply.

Sissi forced her way over to Herve and snatched the jug of tea, leaving him dumb-founded. "We've all been dying of thirst the whole trip here and you didn't even point out the fact that there was tea sitting here?" she shrieked.

"Well, I mean, anyone with a brain could see this jug sitting here in broad daylight," Herve responded.

At that moment, light footsteps were heard coming from the top of the stairs. Due to the arguing, no one could really hear it. The only person who actually heard it was Jeremie, who had snapped his neck toward the top of the stairs. That is where he caught sight of a butler-looking man descending down the staircase.

"Um, guys," he called out to the group, who weren't paying any attention to him. He tapped Aelita, who instantly spun around in surprise. Once Jeremie pointed to the staircase, Aelita caught on to what he trying to say and immediately shifted her attention onto the man.

Once he made his way down the staircase, the man spoke, his voice deep. "Hello, ladies and gentleman."

Out of surprise, Herve shrieked and dropped his glass of tea. It fell to the floor and shattered, quickly spilling the tea all over the red carpet. He grinned sheepishly and peeked up at the man, who merely raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"My name is Simon," the man continued once he was sure he had everyone's attention. "Welcome to the France Manor Mansion. I will be your butler for the duration of your stay here. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask them now."

"I have one," Odd nearly shouted, earning him a glare and a wince from Milly, who happened to be standing next to him. "How come you don't announce yourself?"

"Do we have a pool here?" Sissi chimed in.

"What game is this?"

"Where's the food?"

"When is the game going to start?"

"Can we go explore now?"

"Why, yes, you can," Simon answered, not sure who really asked the question.

Herve carried his cup of tea and asked, "And where is the library?"

Simon merely gestured to the wide white double doors to his left. Herve grinned and made his way towards the library while everyone else went off to hunt for their rooms.

After about ten or fifteen minutes of searching for their rooms and getting settled in, Aelita and Yumi plopped down on Yumi's bed. Yumi kicked off her boots while Aelita stretched back onto the bed, having been exhausted from being cramped in a limo for hours.

"Hopefully this game can start soon so we can get out of here," Aelita said. She rubbed her temples and sighed heavily while Yumi just shook her head and smiled.

"Let's just relax. Look Aelita, this is a mansion. We finally get to just relax after all the X.A.N.A. attacks and Sissi attacks," Yumi responded.

Aelita chuckled softly and nodded her head. "Yeah, Sissi attacks. Also, those X.A.N.A attacks… I miss them."

Before Yumi could respond, a loud explosion was heard outside, causing Aelita and Yumi to jump up off the bed.

"What the hell was that?" Yumi demanded to no one in general. She and Aelita sprinted out of the room, only to meet an equally-shocked Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd. The gang met up with William, Taelia, Milly, Tamiya, Emily, Sissi, and Nicholas.

"What was that?" Sissi practically screamed out. After glancing around the room, she noticed something. "Where is Herve?"

Simon entered from the back doorway and gestured everyone towards something back there. "Come quickly!" he urged. Everyone in the room scurried out to the back, which was where the pool apparently was. They didn't understand what was happening, but it seemed pretty urgent.

"Holy crap…" Odd gasped once he caught sight of something in the pool.

"Oh, my god, is that…" Sissi choked, covering her mouth to stifle her sobs.

"Yeah, that's Herve," William finished, his eyes wide.

In the pool, floating amongst the sudden mist of steam was Herve's corpse.


End file.
